Tu ne finiras pas seul
by Natsume-Yumi
Summary: Il l'a choisie comme trophée. Peut-être pour se sentir moins seul au fond. Mais plus le temps passe, plus son avis change sur elle et des sentiments déjà ressentis bien auparavant refont surface.
1. Combat final, le début de la fin

Salut à tous ! J'écris une fiction sur le Hao/Jeanne (Yumi : Comme si on l'avait pas déjà remarqué.) en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont de Takei-sama ! (*-*) Euh ... Voilà, bonne lecture ! =D (Yumi : --')

Le dernier combat des X venait de débuter. L'Iron Maiden Jeanne avait emprisonné Yoh et ses compagnons afin de tendre un piège à Hao qui manquait encore à l'appel. Tous ses anges se battaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais les sbires de Hao prenaient rapidement le dessus. Ils réussirent, cependant, à tenir bon jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur ennemi.

Hao: Alors on a commencé la fête sans moi ?

Lyserg: Hao !

Hao: Vous devenez très gênant, les X. De plus, vous vouliez faire du mal à mon petit frère ?

Yoh: Hao ... Hrm ...

Hao appela Spirit of Fire et captura l'Iron Maiden Jeanne.

Lyserg: Jeanne-sama !

Lyserg se mit en place pour appeler Morphine.

Hao: Si je serais toi, je ne ferais pas cela, sinon ta Jeanne-sama en paiera le prix.

Lyserg: Hrm ...

Jeanne: Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Hao. Tu ne m'intimides pas, le pouvoir de la Lumière aura raison de toi tôt ou tard.

Hao: Tu es bien trop insolente à mon goût petite Maiden.

Hao lui lança un grand sourire moqueur avant de la brûler puis la lâcha pour qu'elle tombe à terre. Mais l'Iron Maiden la rattrapa et l'enferma avant qu'elle ne s'écrasât. Lyserg se laissa tomber sur les genoux, posa ses mains à terre et baissa la tête, découragé.

Lyserg: Nous avons perdu ... Jeanne-sama est ...

Meene: Non Lyserg, écoute. Elle est toujours là. Nous pouvons entendre ses battements de coeur. Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir.

Marco: Nous devons protéger Jeanne-sama jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne ses forces.

Les X: Oui !

Ils s'élancèrent tous contre Hao mais ses sbires leur barrèrent la route, les obligeant à les affronter eux. Tous les X se battaient avec les forces qui leur restaient mais malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas, ils tombèrent un après l'autre. Les seuls survivants étaient Lyserg, Marco, Meene, Kevin et Jeanne.

La cage retenant captifs Yoh et son groupe disparut soudainement et ces derniers sautèrent à terre. Yoh, ne supportant plus de voir mourir des personnes sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire, courut se battre aux côtés des X restants, il fut vite suivi par Ren, Horo et tous les autres.

Marco: Que faites-vous ?

Ren: On se bat, ça se voit pas ?!

Marco: Nous ne voulons pas de votre pitié, autant mourir !

Yoh: C'est pas de la pitié, on vous aide parce qu'on ne veut pas vous voir mourir justement. Et puis, on a tous le même but: battre Hao.

Marco: Mais Jeanne-sama est morte, son furyoku qui tenait votre cage en lévitation a disparu. Nous n'avons plus de raison de nous battre, nous n'avons plus aucune chance de gagner.

Tout à coup, l'Iron Maiden s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Jeanne.

Jeanne: L'heure est arrivée mes anges. Mettez-vous en place pour ouvrir la Porte de Babylone !

Lyserg: Jeanne-sama ! Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit encore vivante ?

Marco: Je crois avoir compris, Jeanne-sama a stoppé un instant l'utilisation de son furyoku afin de pouvoir le régénérer plus vite. Et ainsi, ouvrir la Porte de Babylon.

Meene: Nous devons nous mettre en place pour protéger Jeanne-sama.

Les X: Allons-y !

Les X se placèrent tout autour de Jeanne pendant que celle-ci concentrait son énergie. Ils se faisaient attaquer sous les yeux étonnés de Ren et les autres mais restaient droits commes des piquets. Hao contemplait le spectacle avec son éternel sourire ironique. Lorsque Jeanne arriva au sommet de la Tour de Babylone, elle appela Shamash pour ouvrir la Porte. Mais à ce moment-là, Spirit of Fire se précipita sur Shamash et l'attrapa. Hao bondit sur la Tour et gifla Jeanne qui tomba. Il l'attrappa par le bras et la fit tourner de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir les X se faire attaquer sans broncher.

Hao: Regarde, tes anges se font tuer pour te protéger petite Maiden.

Jeanne: Nous sommes obligés de nous sacrifier pour t'anéantir. Même moi, je mourrai lorsque j'aurai ouvert la Porte de Babylone !

Hao: Je n'ai qu'à exterminer ces petits insectes pour que ...

Jeanne: Tu ne les toucheras pas !

Elle le gifla à son tour mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit.

Hao: Je les laisse vivants cette fois mais toi, tu viens avec moi. De toute façon, ils ne sont rien sans ton pouvoir petite Maiden.

Hao arrêta le combat et disparut en emportant avec lui Jeanne.

Jeanne: Je suis désolée mes anges ...

Alors ? Le premier chapitre vous plaît ?! 8D (Yumi : Ne répondez pas à cette question s'il vous plaît, vous risquerez de la blesser. U.U / Natsume : Pourquoi ? O.o / Yumi : Cherche pas, ce n'est pas de ton niveau d'intelligence. / Natsume : Hé !). Le reste de la fic est prêt, j'espère que vous voudrez le lire. Bisous, Natsume. ^^ (Natsume : Et Yumi aussi vous embrasse ! =D / Yumi : Non. --')


	2. Son trophée

Hao arriva chez lui avec Jeanne, inconsciente, dans ses bras. Il se dirigea dans une chambre vide et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il sortit après avoir fermé la porte à clé et appela Marion.

Hao: Tu iras lui donner de nouveaux vêtements et à manger lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Tu devrais faire la même taille qu'elle, une de tes robes conviendra parfaitement. Tiens, voilà la clé, tu feras attention à toujours vérouiller la porte lorsque tu quittes cette chambre.

Marion: À vos ordres, Hao-sama.

Il s'en alla se reposer.

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, Jeanne se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre et fut étonnée de voir Marion à ses côtés.

Marion: Tu es réveillée ... Tiens, met ça, normalement cette robe devrait t'aller. Et voilà ton dîner.

Jeanne: Je n'ai pas faim.

Marion: Hao-sama veut que tu manges.

Jeanne: Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne touche pas à la nourriture du Diable.

Marion: Hao-sama ne va pas être content ...

Jeanne: Et bien tant pis. Au fait, où sommes-nous ?

Marion: Dans une chambre de la maison de Hao-sama.

Jeanne: Comment cela se fait-il ? ... Ah oui, la Porte de Babylon n'a pas pu s'ouvrir ... Et des anges sont morts en vain.

Marion: Quelques uns sont encore en vie.

Jeanne: Tant mieux ...

Jeanne tourna la tête vers la robe blanche avec de la dentelle.

Jeanne: Elle est à toi ?

Marion: Oui, Hao-sama m'a dit de te la donner. Je dois m'en aller, mange au moins un peu.

Jeanne ne répondit pas et Marion s'en alla sans oublier de vérouiller la porte.

La jeune fille enfila la robe qui lui arrivait en dessous des genoux, une longueur assez convenable même si elle aurait volontiers voulu plus long. Elle ne toucha pas à son repas. Elle s'assit sur le lit et versa des larmes pour les anges morts au combat, puis elle récita quelques prières. Marion était revenue et avait ramassé le dîner auquel Jeanne ne voulait décidément pas toucher, et était repartie silencieusement. La jeune vierge se demanda pourquoi Hao l'avait emmenée ici. Mais elle ne trouva pas de réponse valable à ses yeux. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle n'eut aucune nouvelle de ses compagnons. Marion revenait pour lui servir ses repas et repartait toujours avec des assiettes pleines sans rien dire. Une semaine s'écoula ainsi.

Le matin du huitième jour, Hao demanda des nouvelles de sa prisonnière à Marion.

Marion: Elle ne veut décidément rien manger. Son visage se fait de plus en plus fin. Elle maigrit à vue d'oeil. Si elle ne mange pas bientôt, je doute qu'elle survive.

Hao: Je lui apporterai son repas à midi.

Marion: Bien Hao-sama.

En partant rejoindre les Hanagumi, Marion ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Jeanne, elle se demandait ce qu'allait lui faire son maître.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva et Hao entra dans la chambre de Jeanne, il la découvrit dos à lui, devant la fenêtre. Elle ne se retourna pas.

Jeanne: Tu peux repartir, je ne mangerai pas Marion.

Hao: Tu es de plus en plus faible, tu n'as même pas ressenti mon furyoku arriver.

Jeanne: Hao !

Elle se retourna brusquement et le fixa méchament. Il lui sourit, posa le plateau de nourriture sur la table et s'approcha d'elle.

Hao: Je ne t'ai pas emmenée jusqu'ici pour que tu meures aussi bêtement, non ?

Jeanne: Vas-t-en !

Hao: Regarde-toi, tu es beaucoup trop faible et ton joli teint blanc s'éteint. Tiens, mange.

Jeanne: Je ne veux pas.

Hao: Tu vas mourir si tu ne manges pas.

Jeanne: Et bien, je mourrai, je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Hao: Tu ne crois quand même pas que je t'ai ramenée chez moi pour rien ?

Jeanne: Je n'y vois aucun sens. Que veux-tu ?

Hao: Toi.

Jeanne: Moi ?!

Hao: Tu es mon trophée. Toi et les X-Laws m'avaient beaucoup dérangé, je peux bien avoir une récompense pour ma victoire, non ? Maintenant mange un peu. J'ai quand même épargné quatre de tes chers anges.

Jeanne: Jamais !

Hao: Ne m'oblige pas à employer la manière forte.

Jeanne: Vas-y, je n'attend que ça !

Hao: Tu es très courageuse pour ton âge. Mais ça ne sert à rien, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Elle se retourna face au mur. Il se mit à rire. Hao l'attrapa par le bras, la retourna et la plaqua contre le mur.

Hao: Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Jeanne: Même si tu m'en fais, je ne sentirais rien, je résiste parfaitement à la souffrance physique.

Hao: Qui parle de souffrance physique ?

Jeanne: Tu as déjà tué la plupart des X. Je n'ai pas peur.

Hao: Alors, je ramènerai les X restants et je les brûlerai devant tes yeux.

Jeanne: Ne fais pas ça ! Je te l'interdis !

Hao: Alors mange. Tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable.

Jeanne: ...

Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Hao: Bien, je reviendrai tout à l'heure. Attention à tes anges si je vois ton assiette pleine.

Il sortit en riant.

Jeanne se mit à table et dévora son repas après quelques minutes d'hésitation. Hao revint à l'heure du dîner, ramenant un plateau de nourriture avec lui. Il regarda l'assiette vide, satisfait.

Hao: Tu vois ? Tu avais vraiment faim.

Jeanne: Manger le repas du Diable ...

Hao: Ne sois pas inquiète, il n'est pas empoisonné.

Il sourit ironiquement. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit où Jeanne était allongée, et lui caressa le visage.

Hao: Tu as sommeil ?

Jeanne: J'aimerais m'endormir pour toujours.

Hao: Ce sera impossible ici, tu es mon précieux trophée, ne l'oublie pas.

Jeanne: J'ai hâte de te voir te faire anéantir par Yoh et ses amis.

Hao: Oh, tu es du côté de Yoh maintenant ?

Jeanne: J'ai échoué, mes espoirs se fondent sur Yoh et ses amis à présent.

Hao: Personne ne me battra, ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas à me voir mourir.

Jeanne: C'est justement ça qui m'inquiète. Ne pas te voir mourir.

Hao: Hahaha ! Tant pis alors.

Jeanne: J'aimerais dormir.

Hao: J'ai compris, je te laisse, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de sommeil de toute façon. Bonne nuit petite Maiden.

Il partit laissant Jeanne méditer sur le sentiment qu'elle venait de ressentir en la présence de son pire ennemi.


	3. Une défaite attendue

Une deuxième semaine passa lentement pour Jeanne. Elle se montrait toujours aussi méfiante. Hao ne venait la voir que très rarement, lorsque ses pulsions révolutionnaires semblaient trop fortes au goût du Shaman.

Dans les premiers jours de la troisième semaine, les conversations entre Jeanne et Marion se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et longues. Et Jeanne appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de l'Hanagumi.

Marion: Ah oui, je ne viendrai pas ce soir pour te donner à manger.

Jeanne: Pourquoi ?

Marion: Hao-sama veut dîner avec toi.

Jeanne: Il viendra ici ce soir ?

Marion: Oui, mais il ne te fera pas de mal.

Jeanne: Comment le sais-tu ?

Marion: Il t'aurait déjà tuée sinon, enfin je pense.

Jeanne: Il n'a qu'à me tuer, je suis devenue inutile au monde quand Spirit of Fire a dévoré Shamash.

Marion: Oh non, sinon je ne pourrais plus te parler.

Jeanne: Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Marion: J'espère bien. Je dois y aller, bonne chance pour ce soir.

Jeanne: Merci, au revoir.

Marion partit en ayant prit soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Le soir arriva vite et Hao entra dans la chambre de Jeanne.

Hao: Bonsoir petite Maiden.

Jeanne: Marion m'a dit que tu voulais dîner avec moi.

Hao: Oui c'est vrai. Je voulais te demander de te faire belle mais tu es déjà ravissante naturellement.

Jeanne rougit à cette remarque et baissa la tête, honteuse de se sentir gêner à cause de son pire ennemi. Hao posa ses doigts sous le menton de la jeune vierge et releva son visage aux traits fins. Il lui sourit, son sourire lui paraissait si sincère mais pourtant, elle devait se rappeler du rôle du Shaman millénaire.

Hao: Je suis content que tu ais repris de tes couleurs.

Jeanne: De toute façon, si je ne mourrais pas de faim, ce serait de ta main.

Hao: Pourquoi parles-tu de ta mort aussi légèrement ? Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie ?

Jeanne: Plus maintenant, j'ai perdu mon esprit et ma force.

Hao: Allons, ne dis pas ça, je ne vais quand même pas détruire mon plus beau trophée.

Encore une fois, le visage de la jeune fille vira au rouge. Hao laissa échaper un petit rire, amusé de faire cet effet à la vierge. Il s'installa sur une chaise au bout de la table et invita Jeanne à se mettre en place devant lui.

Hao: Je commence à avoir faim et je suppose que toi aussi.

Jeanne: Oui.

Hao: Bon appétit !

Hao prit un morceau de viande. Jeanne fit la même chose silencieusement. Durant tout le repas, personne ne prit la parole et Hao gardait son faux sourire. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Hao se leva et prit les plateaux.

Hao: Je reviendrai peut-être demain. Bonne nuit petite Maiden.

Jeanne: À ... À quoi joues-tu Hao ?

Hao: Comment ça ?

Jeanne: Nous sommes les pires ennemis et nous dînons ensemble ! Où veux-tu en venir ?!

Le sourire de Hao s'accentua et ce dernier lâcha les plateaux. Il prit Jeanne par la taille et la serra contre lui.

Hao: J'aime beaucoup quand tu t'énerves, tu es encore plus jolie ...

Jeanne: Pourquoi ...

Hao: Ne cherche pas à comprendre petite Maiden, j'aime prendre soin de mes trophées, en particulier de mon favori.

Il dessera son étreinte et la jeune vierge se laissa tomber sur les genoux. Il la souleva et la posa sur son lit.

Hao: Tu dois être fatiguée, repose-toi bien.

Prise d'une soudaine confiance, Jeanne ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Jeanne fut suprise de trouver Hao endormi à côté d'elle. Il ne tarda pas à se réveiller à son tour. Il croisa le regard ébahi de la jeune vierge. Pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, le Shaman semblait avoir quitté la Terre pour plonger dans les yeux rubis de sa "petite Maiden". Il reprit ses esprits en même temps que Jeanne.

Jeanne: Que-que fais tu ici ?!

Hao: Apparement, je me suis endormi là, je suis vraiment épuisé en ce moment.

Jeanne: Ce n'est pas une raison, sors d'ici tout de suite !

Hao: Ne sois pas aussi brusque de si bon matin, je te prie petite Maiden. Et puis, je ne veux pas partir.

Jeanne: Pardon ?

Hao: Allonge-toi un peu avec moi, je suis encore fatigué.

La jeune fille s'exécuta contre son gré. Hao passa un bras autour de la taille de Jeanne et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou. Jeanne frémissa à ce contact, il la serra encore un peu plus mais la vierge se forçait de rester droite comme un piquet et de montrer un visage impassible.

Hao: Pourquoi ne réponds-tu jamais à mes étreintes ? Tu as peur ?

Jeanne: Non.

Hao: Laisse-toi un peu tenter.

Jeanne: Je dois résister à la tentation.

Hao: As-tu envie d'y résister ?

Jeanne: Oui, c'est mon devoir, je l'ai choisi moi-même.

Hao: Ne trouves-tu pas ce devoir illogique, maintenant que tu as perdu contre ton ennemi ?

Jeanne: Je n'ai pas perdu, tant que je résiste, je ne perdrais pas.

Hao: J'apprécie ta forte volonté petite Maiden. Mais ...

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit, Marion venait apporter le petit-déjeuner à Jeanne, mais ne s'attendant pas à voir son maître dans la chambre, elle murmura un "Excusez-moi" et referma la porte. Jeanne se sentit très gênée, et Hao laissa échapper un rire.

Hao: Quelle situation gênante !

Jeanne: Je ne trouve pas cela drôle. Maintenant, pourrais-tu sortir de cette chambre ?

Hao: Bien. J'ai beaucoup apprécié mon réveil aujourd'hui ... Je reviendrais à l'occasion.

Sur ce, il se leva, déposa un baiser sur le front de Jeanne et sortit en fermant la porte. Dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'il était parti, la vierge se leva et se rafraichit la tête dans la salle de bain.

Jeanne: Je dois lutter contre ce sentiment grandissant. Je ne dois pas perdre, c'est mon devoir.

Hao alla ordonner à Marion de revenir servir le petit-déjeuner à Jeanne. L'Hanagumi s'exécuta. Elle trouva Jeanne à table, elle lui donna son repas.

Marion: Hao-sama et toi, vous ...

Jeanne: Non, non ! Il s'est juste endormi ici.

Marion: Ah ... Je le trouve de bonne humeur ces temps-ci.

Jeanne: Ne l'est-il pas toujours ?

Marion: Si, mais cette fois-ci, c'est ... différent. Ce doit être parce que tu es là.

Jeanne: ... Pourtant nous sommes ennemis, je ne comprends pas ...

Marion: Oui, c'est étrange ...

Jeanne: Dis-moi, où est sa chambre ?

Marion: Pourquoi ?

Jeanne: Simple curiosité.

Marion: Elle est au fond du couloir, à gauche.

Jeanne: Merci.

Jeanne termina son repas et Marion partit sans oublier de fermer la porte. Etait-ce juste de la curiosité ? Même elle n'en était pas complètement certaine.

La journée passa assez vite, Jeanne trouva rapidement le sommeil. En pleine nuit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Hao s'assit à terre, à côté du lit de Jeanne et posa sa tête près de la sienne. Il prit la main de la fille et la posa sur sa joue tout en caressant ses petits doigts fins. Puis, il la regarda dormir, son visage rayonnant contrastait parfaitement bien avec le noir de la nuit silencieuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se leva, monta sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de Jeanne. Il la fixa sans bouger, et sans vraiment savoir la véritable raison de sa venue dans cette chambre. La jeune fille, ayant un sommeil léger, se réveilla doucement lorsqu'elle avait senti quelque chose la toucher. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Hao juste au dessus d'elle, la fixant avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage.

Hao: Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Mensonge. Il avait vraiment envie de la voir.

Jeanne: Tu voulais rester avec moi ?

Hao: Comment ?

Jeanne: Tu ... finiras seul.

Cette réplique le destabilisa mais il ne le montra pas. " Finir seul " ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Devait-il lui montrer la véritable raison de sa présence ? Elle parassait terriblement honnête.

Hao: Je voulais te voir.

Les mots lui avaient échappé, il se surprit lui-même d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait. Jeanne sourit, elle semblait satisfaite. Hao s'abaissa et passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille, leur visages étaient beaucoup trop proches, elle soutint tout de même son regard.

Hao: Je veux passer cette nuit avec toi, petite Maiden.

Jeanne: Je ne partage pas ton envie, retourne dans ta chambre je te prie.

Il était là, devant elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, ses lèvres toutes proches des siennes. Il était malheureusement irrésistible. L'envie, la tentation l'accompagnait. Mais elle devait s'y soustraire, pourtant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence: elle mourait d'envie de ne pas respecter son devoir.

Jeanne: ... D'accord, tu peux dormir ici ...

La bataille était perdue. De toute façon, elle savait bien que la défaite l'attendait depuis son arrivée chez Hao.

Jeanne: Mais si tu me touches, je ...

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, les lèvres chaudes de Hao avaient rencontré subitement les siennes. Sur le coup, elle fut surprise, mais reprit rapidement ses esprits en passant ses bras autour du cou de Hao. Elle répondit au baiser de la personne qui a longtemps été son pire ennemi. Ils se détachèrent au bout de quelques secondes.

Hao: Tu as perdu.

Jeanne: Je m'y attendais.

Hao: Es-tu heureuse ?

Jeanne: Je ne sais pas ... En tout cas, je me sens terriblement faible ...

Hao la serra fort dans ses bras, c'est comme s'il voulait la rassurer. Il n'a jamais assemblé Jeanne à la faiblesse.

Cette fois-ci, ils s'endormirent volontairement ensemble.


	4. Séparation

Cela fait bientôt un mois que Jeanne est retenue "prisonnière" chez Hao. Et, elle appréciait sa vie chez son ancien ennemi. Parfois, elle discutait des nuits entières avec Marion; elle avait fait la connaissance des autres Hanagumi, elle s'entendait bien avec Mathilda mais Canna ne l'appréciait pas trop. Les visites de Hao se faisait plus nombreuses, il venait la voir chaque soir, le coeur de Jeanne battait tellement fort en la présence de Hao, à chaque départ de celui-ci, elle attendait impatiemment son retour. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus à chaque rencontre, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Mais il n'y eut pas d'autre baiser, Jeanne hésitait toujours un peu, son ancien devoir lui revenait sans cesse en tête, elle se sentait coupable. Cependant, lorsqu'elle voyait Hao, elle oubliait tout, même ses sentiments de faiblesse. Elle ne voulait plus quitter cet endroit.

Malheureusement pour elle, son bonheur ne dura pas.

Jeanne dormait paisiblement, mais elle se réveilla lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit. La fenêtre était cassée et elle vit Lyserg et Marco debouts.

**Lyserg**: Nous vous avons enfin retrouvée Jeanne-sama.

**Jeanne**: Lyserg et Marco ?! Que faites-vous ici ?

**Marco**: Nous sommes venus vous sauver.

**Jeanne**: Me sauver ? Mais je ...

**Marco**: Vite, ne perdons pas de temps, il faut partir d'ici au plus vite. Meene et Kevin nous attendent en bas.

Les deux X se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre mais Jeanne ne bougea pas.

**Lyserg**: Que vous arrive-t-il ? Venez, nous devons nous dépêcher avant que Hao ne se rende compte de notre présence.

**Jeanne**: Je ... Je reviens, je dois aller chercher quelque chose.

**Marco**: Nous vous accompagnons.

**Jeanne**: Non, ne vous inquiétez-pas, je ne serai pas longue.

Jeanne sortit de la chambre qui n'était pas fermée, elle traversa rapidement le couloir et ouvrit la porte sur sa gauche. Elle remercia intérireurement Marion pour lui avoir indiquer la chambre de son maître. Hao était assis sur son lit, il semblait l'attendre. Elle s'avança lentement vers lui.

**Jeanne**: Je vais partir.

**Hao**: Je le sais, j'ai senti le furyoku de tes deux compagnons.

**Jeanne**: Et tu les as laissés faire ?

**Hao**: Oui.

**Jeanne**: ...

**Hao**: Ainsi, toi aussi, tu m'abandonnes.

**Jeanne**: Je ...

**Hao**: Vas-y, je ne te retiens pas, tu es libre.

**Jeanne**: Mais ...

Jeanne se retourna et s'avança en direction de la porte. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée.

**Hao**: Adieu ... Jeanne.

En l'entendant prononcer son prénom pour la première fois, Jeanne se retourna vers lui et lui sauta au cou, elle laissa couler beaucoup de larmes.

**Jeanne**: Je ne veux pas partir ... !

Il la serra par la taille.

**Hao**: Moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu partes ... Mais tu le dois, c'est ton devoir.

**Jeanne**: Je n'ai plus envie ... de respecter mon devoir. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être à tes côtés ...

**Hao**: Même au prix de la vie de tes amis ?

**Jeanne**: Je ...

**Hao**: Allez, tes X t'attendent.

Elle le lâcha amèrement. Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais finalement, elle posa ses mains tremblantes sur les joues chaudes de Hao. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle approcha tout doucement son visage du sien, ferma les yeux et rencontra enfin les lèvres de Hao. Son coeur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ressentait une douce sensation. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. Hao gardait difficilement son contrôle, il en voulait plus, mais se l'interdit, sachant qu'il le regretterait plus tard. Quelques larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune fille. Elle décolla légèrement ses lèvres de celles du Shaman.

**Jeanne**: Je dois y aller ... Adieu ...

Il ne la força pas à rester, elle partit en courant laissant Hao seul, à nouveau. Il venait non seulement de perdre son plus beau trophée, mais en plus, quelque chose de beaucoup plus important: son coeur, qu'il venait tout juste de retrouver. Il s'allongea sur le dos, fermant les yeux, et s'endormit.

Jeanne retrouva Marco et Lyserg, elle les suivit sans rien dire après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil à la petite pièce qui lui avait servie de chambre pendant le meilleur mois de toute sa vie.


	5. Tu finiras seul

Rentrée dans la demeure des X, Jeanne alla directement se coucher, sous prétexte qu'elle était très fatiguée. En entrant dans sa chambre, elle se jeta sur son lit froid et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était la dernière fois qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Leur prochaine et dernière rencontre se fera lors du combat final, si Yoh gagne, Hao mourra, si Yoh perd, elle mourra. Il n'y a pas d'autres initiatives, leurs chemins sont tracés. Peut-être est-ce une punition pour avoir céder au Diable ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'en savait rien. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur pour Hao.

**Jeanne**: Je n'aurais peut-être jamais du lui céder ... Non, je ne dois pas dire ça, je ne dois rien regretter.

Elle continua à verser des larmes toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Jeanne se réveilla et vit sous ses yeux un copieux déjeuner et les quatre X souriants autour d'elle.

**Meene**: Nous sommes heureux que vous soyez de retour, Jeanne-sama.

**Jeanne**: Merci, je suis heureuse d'être enfin parmi vous.

**Marco**: Hao ne vous a fait aucun mal, j'espère ?

**Jeanne**: Non, ne vous inquiètez pas, je me porte très bien.

**Kevin**: Nous sommes désolés de ne pas être intervenus plus tôt.

**Jeanne**: Cela importe peu maintenant ...

**Lyserg**: Jeanne-sama ... Êtes-vous triste ?

**Jeanne**: Pas du tout, pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Elle se força à sourire, dissipant ainsi les doutes de Lyserg.

Chez Hao, l'ambiance semblait être au plus bas.

**Canna**: Depuis que cette petite peste est partie, le maître ne sort plus de sa chambre.

**Mathilda**: Ca fait quand même deux jours que Hao-sama s'est enfermé. Il ne mange même pas !

**Canna**: On devrait aller le voir.

**Marion**: Opacho est parti lui rendre une petite visite.

Opacho frappa à la porte de la chambre de son maître, une pomme à la main, il entra après avoir entendu un petit "Entre Opacho ...", à peine un murmure. Hao était assis sur son lit, fixant le mur, dos à Opacho, il ne se retourna pas.

**Opacho**: Opacho est venu voir Hao-sama.

**Hao**: Que veux-tu Opacho ?

**Opacho**: Hao-sama ne veut pas sortir d'ici ?

**Hao**: Je suis un peu fatigué.

**Opacho**: Et Hao-sama ne veut pas manger ? Opacho a ramené une pomme pour Hao-sama.

**Hao**: Je n'ai pas faim.

Hao se retourna vivement vers Opacho et se pointa du doigt.

**Hao**: Opacho ... Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

**Opacho**: Hao-sama est très puissant.

**Hao**: Réponds à ma question.

**Opacho**: Opacho n'a peur seulement lorsque Hao-sama s'énerve.

**Hao**: Et pourquoi me suis-tu ?

**Opacho**: Opacho admire la puissance de Hao-sama, il aimerait tellement être comme lui.

**Hao**: Puissance, puissance, puissance ...

Hao reprit sa place initiale, face au mur. Depuis le début, tous ses "compagnons" le suivent pour sa puissance, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il voulait. Mais plus maintenant. Jeanne l'a changé. Cette satanée Jeanne qui lui fait tourner la tête ... Qui occupe ses pensées constamment. Au début, il prenait ça pour un vulgaire jeu, histoire de se divertir un peu. Puis, petit à petit, il appréciait la compagnie de la jeune fille. Même son sourire, pourtant toujours trompeur, devenait sincère, vrai. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. C'est alors qu'il comprit : il était redevenu ce qu'il était vraiment, ce qu'il était avant d'être Hao le Shaman Millénaire. Mais maintenant qu'elle était partie, il revient au stade de méchant, sans coeur, sans sentiments. En fin de compte, il n'est rien seul, lui aussi, a besoin de quelqu'un.

Il se leva et frappa dans le mur, réalisant qu'il ne vaut pas plus qu'un humain, il était énervé contre lui-même. Opacho sursauta.

**Opacho**: ... Hao-sama ?

Hao ne retourna que très légèrement sa tête vers le petit bonhomme, le feu brûlait dans ses yeux.

**Hao**: Qu'y-a-t-il Opacho ?

**Opacho**: Hao-sama est énervé ?

**Hao**: Pourquoi, tu as peur ?!

Opacho recula d'un pas, il tremblait jusqu'aux os. Il regardait son maître avec crainte ce qui énerva encore plus Hao.

**Hao**: Tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité, je pourrais te tuer maintenant.

Le petit shaman s'enfuya en courant, et alla se cacher chez les Hanagumi.

**Marion**: Que se passe-t-il Opacho ?

**Opacho**: Hao-sama ... est très énervé ... Opacho a peur !

Hao sortit de sa chambre bruyamment.

**Canna**: Hao-sama ...

**Hao**: Tais-toi !

**Canna**: Hein ? Mais Ha ...

Il la gifla et elle tomba à terre. Marion et Mathilda l'aidèrent à se relever.

**Hao**: Vous ne me comprenez pas, je n'ai pas besoin de vous, je n'ai besoin de personne !

**Canna**: À part de cette Jeanne ...

Il la prit par le cou, l'étranglant presque.

**Hao**: Peux-tu oser répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?!

**Canna**: Je ...

Elle se résigna. Énervé comme il l'est, il pourrait tous les tuer. Canna maudit Jeanne intérieurement. Hao la libéra de ses mains et sortit de la maison pour être un peu seul.

Il revint quelques heures plus tard, enfin calme. Au moins, il lui restait encore ses sbires.

Le Shaman millénaire cherchait Opacho.

**Hao**: Opacho, où es-tu ?

Personne ne lui répondit. Il appela les Hanagumi. Aucune réponse. Rackist, Peyote et tous les autres. Rien. Il était seul. Il avait tout perdu.

**Hao**: De toute façon, je n'avais pas besoin d'eux ...

Il se mit à rire nerveusement.

Le soir, il s'allongea dans son lit. Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour de lui.

_" Tu ... finiras seul."_

Décidément Jeanne lui avait fait perdre la tête.


	6. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir

Jeanne se réveilla le matin très tôt, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. En effet, la jeune fille avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Hao était en marche vers le Great Spirit. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Anna avait senti le puissant furyoku de Hao se rapprocher du Great Spirit, elle alerta tout le monde. Une fois prêt, le groupe de Yoh se mit à la poursuite de Hao. Ils le retrouvèrent à la sortie de la Forêt Interdite. Ils s'étonnèrent de n'avoir rencontré aucun sbires de leur ennemi.

**Hao**: Yoh ... Nous fusionnerons dans très peu de temps !

**Yoh**: Tu mourras avant Hao !

Le combat final débuta. Yoh, Horo, Ren, Ryu, Faust et Chocolove s'élancèrent contre Hao.

**Horo**: Alors Hao, on est tout seul ?

**Hao**: Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vous écraser, petits insectes.

**Ren**: C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Ren fonça tout droit sur Hao mais fut arrêté d'une main par Spirit of Fire. Hao arbora un sourire sadique.

**Hao**: Votre misérable puissance n'est rien comparé à la mienne !

De son côté, Jeanne sortait discrètement de chez elle, ne voulant pas réveiller les autres X.

**Lyserg**: Jeanne-sama ? Où allez-vous ?

**Jeanne**: Lyserg ? Je vais voir la dernière bataille.

**Lyserg**: N'y allez pas, c'est trop dangereux !

**Jeanne**: Si, il le faut.

**Lyserg**: Alors je vous accompagne, je dois aussi aider Yoh.

**Jeanne**: Bien, dépêchons-nous.

Ils sortirent en vitesse et trouvèrent Pirika et Tamao devant la Forêt.

**Pirika**: Iron Maiden Jeanne ? Où allez-vous ?

**Jeanne**: Retrouver Ha... Yoh. Pour l'encourager.

**Pirika**: Nous faisons la même chose mais nous devons rester ici.

**Jeanne**: Je dois y aller, c'est important.

**Pirika**: On peut vous accompagner ?

**Jeanne**: Si vous le souhaitez. Quel est ton nom ?

**Pirika**: Je suis Pirika et voici Tamao.

**Tamao**: ... En-enchanté.

Les trois jeunes filles protégées par Lyserg traversèrent la Forêt Interdite. Ils arrivèrent vers la fin de la bataille. Yoh était en train de canaliser l'énergie de tous ses amis afin de vaincre définitivement Hao. Il utilisa son Oversoul et un Amidamaru géant apparu. Yoh s'élança tout droit vers Hao et détruit Spirit of Fire. Le Shaman Millénaire tomba à terre, il était dans un état lamentable. Son jumeau pointa son épée vers lui.

**Yoh**: C'est fini Hao !

Il allait lui porter le coup de grâce quand une silhouette se positionna devant Hao, face à Yoh, écartant les bras comme pour protéger le désarmé. C'était Jeanne.

**Yoh**: Iron Maiden Jeanne ?!

**Lyserg**: Jeanne-sama ?!

**Yoh**: Que fais-tu ? Je dois l'abattre.

**Jeanne**: Ce n'est pas nécessaire, regarde-le, il ne peut plus se battre.

Jeanne détourna la tête. Yoh abaissa son arme. Hao, sans réfléchir, se volatilisa.

La vierge se laissa tomber sur les genoux.

**Jeanne**: Je suis désolée, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ...

Yoh désactiva son Oversoul et partit suivi des autres. Personne ne savait quoi penser. Hao avait perdu mais n'avait pas disparu. Pouvaient-ils s'en contenter ? Sûrement pas.


	7. Nous nous reverrons

Hao était allongé sur le ventre, à demi-conscient, dans le désert.

Jeanne décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle se dirigea vers la maison du Shaman. Il n'y était pas. Elle fouilla le village entier. Il n'y était pas. Elle chercha dans la Forêt. Il n'y était pas. Il ne lui restait que le désert, le grand et vaste désert recouvert d'un soleil aride. Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant, elle voulait le retrouver, rien ne l'en empêcherait. Jeanne erra entre les dunes tout l'après-midi, ses recherches n'avançaient pas. Elle se sentait de plus en plus faible avec le soleil qui frapait fort au dessus d'elle. Sa vue se brouillait, ses forces l'abandonnaient. Lorsqu'elle le vit étalé à terre. Elle courut jusqu'à lui, presque en rampant, puis se laissa tomber sur les genoux devant lui, et prit sa tête dans ses petites mains.

Jeanne: Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ...

Hao: ...

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux. Il venait de se réveiller et avait posé sa main sur la joue de Jeanne. Ils restèrent ainsi durant quelques secondes. Puis Hao passa ses bras autour du cou de Jeanne et la serra contre lui.

Hao: ...

Jeanne: J'ai compris, je ne partirai plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'évanouir l'une dans les bras de l'autre.

Finalement, Hao n'était qu'un enfant qui n'a jamais reçu l'affection dont il avait tant besoin.

Yoh et ses amis étaient rentrés au village, ils se sont tous retrouvés dans une chambre.

Ren: On doit le retrouver et l'anéantir pour de bon !

Horo: Ren a raison. Yoh !

Yoh: Bon d'accord, on va le chercher ... Mais il fait nuit, pourquoi pas demain matin ?

Anna lui tira l'oreille.

Anna: Vas-y, tout de suite.

Yoh: Aïe ... C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais ...

Les garçons sortirent, Ren en dernier.

Pirika: ... Ren !

Ren: Pirika ? Quoi ?

Pirika: Sois prudent.

Ren: Hein ? Euh ... Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui sourit et il se retourna, gêné. Il partit rejoindre les autres qui l'attendait.

Ryu: Dis Lyserg, elle aurait pas un peu changé l'Iron Maiden Jeanne depuis son retour de chez Hao ?

Lyserg: Maintenant que tu le dis ... C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir quitter sa maison.

Chocolove: Hao a du l'ensorceler !

Horo: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi toi ...

Faust: Elle l'a quand même protégé ... Et pourtant, un mois auparavant, elle voulait sa mort.

Yoh: Elle a du tomber sous son charme.

Ren: C'est pathétique ...

Chocolove: Tu peux parler mais toi avec ...

Horo: Avec qui ? Ben continue ta phrase.

Chocolove: Non, vaut mieux pas que tu saches, surtout toi ...

Horo: Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Ren: Pour rien ! On devrait se remettre à la recherche de Hao maintenant !

Ils continuèrent leur recherche. Ils réussirent à le retrouver au bout de quelques heures. Hao avait une expression si sereine sur le visage ...

Lyserg: Jeanne-sama !

Horo: Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

Yoh: Faust, ils sont toujours vivants ?

Faust prit leur pouls.

Faust: Oui, ils sont seulement endormis.

Yoh: Allez, à qui l'honneur de l'anéantir pour de bon ?

Tous les autres: ...

Yoh: Vous voyez ? On aurait du plutôt aller dormir.

Ren: Bon ben, on fait quoi alors ?

Chocolove: Pourquoi ne pas les ramener se reposer chez nous ?

Ren: Et puis quoi encore ?

Yoh: Moi j'suis d'accord.

Horo: Moi aussi.

Faust: On ne peut pas détruire un couple, je sais de quoi je parle ...

Lyserg: Jeanne-sama voudrait sûrement rester auprès de Hao en bon état.

Ryu: Si mon petit Lyserg est d'accord, alors moi aussi !

Ren: ... Bon ça va, mais je ne porte personne.

Lyserg: Je m'occupe de Jeanne-sama.

Ryu: Non c'est bon, je la prend mon petit Lyserg.

Horo: Qui porte Hao ?

Tout le monde: ...

Chocolove: Yoh, vas-y, c'est ton jumeau quand même.

Yoh: Quoi ?

Horo: Ben oui, c'est vrai.

Yoh: Ok, ok ...

Yoh souleva Hao et le traîna sur son épaule.

Ils revinrent chez eux, les filles s'étonnèrent de voir Jeanne et Hao.

Pirika: Mais c'est l'Iron Maiden Jeanne !

Tamao: Sont-ils vivants ?

Yoh: Oui. On va les emmener dans les chambres.

Ryu et Yoh déposèrent Hao et Jeanne dans deux chambres différentes. Après avoir expliqué la situation aux filles, les garçons restèrent devant la chambre de Hao toute la nuit, par question de sécurité.

Le lendemain matin, Jeanne se réveilla tout doucement. Elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre et se demanda pourquoi Anna, Pirika et Tamao étaient à son chevet.

Pirika: Tu es enfin réveillée !

Jeanne: Où suis-je ?

Anna: Chez Yoh.

Jeanne: Mais pourqu ... Hao ! Où est Hao ?

Anna: Dans la chambre à côté avec les garçons autour de lui. Il va bien.

Jeanne: Ne lui faites pas de mal s'il vous plaît, au fond de lui, il ...

Anna: Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.

Jeanne: Je peux aller le voir ?

Tamao: Vous devriez prendre une bonne douche et vous changer, il n'est pas encore réveillé.

Pirika: Tiens, des vêtements. C'est Lyserg qui les a apportés.

Jeanne: Merci.

Tamao conduisit Jeanne jusque dans la salle de bain.

À son tour, Hao se réveilla avec les yeux de tous les garçons fixés sur lui.

Hao: ... Bonjour, les insectes. Salut Yoh.

Ren: C'est qui les insectes ?

Horo: Commence pas Ren !

Hao: Où est Jeanne ?

Yoh: Elle est dans la pièce voisine.

Hao: Elle dort ?

Yoh: Ouais je crois. Mais elle est en bon état.

Hao: Bien. Je vais partir.

Chocolove: Quoi ? Non tu restes là !

Yoh: Prends au moins ton petit-déjeuner avec nous. Et puis, si tu pars comme ça, tu risques d'inquiéter Jeanne.

Hao: C'est vrai. Où est la salle de bain ?

Yoh: Juste à ta droite quand tu sors de la chambre. Fais comme chez toi.

Hao se leva, sortit de la chambre mais trouva Tamao devant la salle de bain.

Tamao: ... Excusez-moi mais la salle de bain est déjà prise par l'Iron Maiden Jeanne.

Hao: Ce n'est pas grave, je vais me doucher avec elle.

Tamao vira au cramoisi. Ren sortit de la chambre et vit Hao ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain apparement occupée.

Ren: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hao: Ben ça ne se voit pas ? Je vais prendre une douche avec Jeanne.

Ren: Non mais ça va pas ?

Hao: Si très bien mon petit Ren.

Ren: Rhaaa ! Je l'avais dit qu'il fallait te tuer ! T'as de la chance qu'on ait eu pitié de toi !

Hao: Et bien tant pis pour vous. Bon, je vais attendre qu'elle sorte. Il ne faut quand même pas que l'on aille trop vite dans notre relation.

Ren: Oh la ferme ! Tu peux pas être un peu plus pudique ?

Hao: Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le serais. Tu t'énerves vraiment trop vite mon petit Ren.

Ren: Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Anna: Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bruit ?

Hao: Ren a envie de rejoindre Jeanne sous la douche.

Ren et Pirika: Quoi ?

Hao: Calmez-vous, je plaisantais.

Ren: T'es encore moins drôle que Chocolove !

Chocolove: On parle de moi ?

Ren: La ferme !

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Jeanne habillée.

Jeanne: Hao tu es réveillé ... Tu vas bien ?

Hao: Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Jeanne, je vais très bien.

Jeanne: S'il te plaît, ne sois pas trop arrogant avec Yoh et ses amis.

Hao: Hum ... Comme tu voudras.

Ren: Devant Jeanne, c'est pas le même. Tss ...

Hao: Evidemment. Si vous le permettez, je vais prendre ma douche maintenant.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, il entra à son tour dans la salle de bain.

Durant tout le reste de la journée, les disputes entre Hao, Ren, Horo et Chocolove continuèrent. Le soir venu, Jeanne s'allongea sur son lit quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elle se leva.

Jeanne: Hao ?

Hao: Je voulais te dire au revoir avant de partir.

Jeanne: Tu pars ? Où ça ?

Hao: N'importe où, je suis libre.

Jeanne: Je vois ... C'est à ton tour de m'abandonner ...

Hao: Non. Je suis simplement mon rôle comme toi. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas.

Jeanne: J'ai compris. Je n'oublierai pas. Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça avant de la renverser sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Il fallait profiter du moment présent. Ils de détachèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Hao se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Hao: Je t'aime mais nous sommes ennemis.

Jeanne: Oui, rien n'y changera.

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

Le Shaman monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Hao: À bientôt, petite Maiden.

Il sauta à terre. Jeanne le regarda partir. Elle savait qu'ils se retrouveraient. Après tout, amants ou ennemis sont destinés à se revoir un jour ou l'autre.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà la fin de cette fic. Hmm... GHAAAA ! Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir postée plus tôt ! T-T

Aahhhh... *soupir* Le passage des retrouvailles HxJ est un peu trop fleur bleue... *re-soupir*

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction. À la prochaine !


End file.
